


Scars.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [52]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Self-Hatred, Vaginal Fingering, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Karkat Vantas smut fic.  You hate your body and find comfort in one troll you didn't expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are 18+

One bad day has turned into a week long pity party thanks to the stupid beach. You were hanging out with all the girls when you realised how different your body was to theirs. How is it fair that they are beautiful and confident enough to bare all in a bikini while you hide under a huge t shirt in the shade? You have never had any confidence in your body. No one ever gave you any reason to be. You get it. You don't look like anyone considered beautiful. You are just you - gross. 

For a while you forgot all about your hang ups. You had after all been very distracted with the whole aliens and bubbles thing. Now you were comparing yourself to trolls. Dead trolls. What the fuck is wrong with you? 

So you have been hiding for about a week. Taking long baths, watching films, and staring into the mirror at the fun house illusion you call your body. Today seems just to be particularly heartbreaking. You really can't face anyone. You look in the mirror and hate everything you see. You start to cry. Balling yourself up, you don't make a sound but just allow the tears to fall. At least you are alone. Alone until…

CRASH! 

Without knocking or calling, the nubby horned arsehole throws the door open nearly breaking it off its hinges. You are guessing he is angry about something. You don't know what it is but if you had to guess, you would say it had something to do with all the penises drawn all over his face. 

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT STRIDER HAS FUCKING DONE IT THIS TIME. I AM NOT JUST FLIPPING OFF THE HANDLE ANYMORE, I AM ACTUALLY JUMPING OFF A CLIFF MADE OF FUCK YOU AND FREEFALLING INTO A POOL OF SHITSNAKES, PERFORMING A FEW STUNT MOVES ON THE WAY DOWN AS THE CROWD GOES NUTS THEN SUCK EACH OTHERS BULGES…"

He stomps over to your nightstand. He grabs a fistfull of facial wipes and works to remove the biro wangs with a scrubbing action that could take off ten layers of skin on a human. You can no longer make out what he is saying and frankly you don't care. Why is it every time he and Dave have a fight, he moans to you? He is clearly waxing ashen for you but you really are not in the mood to babysit a grumpy troll. That's Kanaya's job.

The loud noises stop. You have not moved. A pair of feet wander over to you.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" he asks with a sense of annoyance. You merely roll over in your ball.

"Karkat, go and play somewhere else. I just want to be alone, okay?"

"OH HELL NO!" he growls "I DID NOT JUST WALK THROUGH SEVEN BUBBLES AND OUTRUN THAT FUCKWIT CRONUS SO I COULD LOOK AT A FUCKING PATHETIC HUMAN GIRL BEING A WHINY BITCH."

You know he is just trying to get a rise out of you. You don't take the bait. You sigh and wipe your face with your sleeve.

"Just fuck off, Karkat. Can't you see I am in no mood for your club shit today?"

You await another insult. Instead you find yourself three feet off the floor. The moody troll has picked you up. 

"Karkat!" you snapped.

"SHUT UP!" he growls back. "I AM DOING YOU A FAVOUR." 

Okay now you are taking the bait. You struggle to move out of his grip but he has you tightly. You thump his chest and shoulders but he just digs his claws into you until he finally drops you on the bed.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why can't you just get out?!" you scream. Karkat just snarls at you.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MY PROBLEM?! YOU ARE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A YOU ATE A WHOLE CAN OF SHITCRAZY AND WASHED IT DOWN WITH A BOTTLE OF BITCH." You feel your face filling with blood and rage.

"Look I am not in the mood. Sorry if I don't take a massive interest in your weird love/hate shit but right now I want you to leave my ugly, disgusting self alone so I can feel bad for a while before I eat whatever is in the fridge, hate myself more, and cry to sleep. Call it a weird fucking quirk but I don't care. NOW FUCK OFF!" and with that, you bury your face into a pillow and sob quietly. You are expecting another tirade and the door to suffer another slam but instead, you feel a weight settle down next to you. He says nothing and you dare not look. You know that despite everything, Karkat didn't deserve your abuse but right now, you couldn't possibly hate yourself more. After a minute, Karkat speaks. His tone is dramatically different. It's quiet and soft. You were unaware he was capable of this.

"YOU ARE NOT DISGUSTING."

"I'm sorry?"

Karkat takes a deep breath.

"YOU ARE NOT DISGUSTING. TRUST ME. I KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE WHAT IS DISGUSTING. I SEE IT EVERY MORNING WHEN I GET OUT OF MY RECOUPACOON AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR."

You sit up and start to wipe your face with your sleeve.

"LOOK, DON'T TELL ANYONE THIS OKAY BUT THERE IS A REASON WHY I WEAR MY TROUSERS SO HIGH. ALL TROLLS START AS GRUBS AND WE HAVE SCARS WHERE WE USED TO HAVE THESE WEIRD LITTLE LEGS. OUR SCARS ARE OUR BLOOD COLOUR SO OF COURSE MINE ARE RED. EVERY TIME I SEE THEM, IT REMINDS ME THAT I AM A FAILURE. A FREAK. A NOBODY. THAT I AM A WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT. SO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY YOU ARE NOT DISGUSTING. YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT. YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE I CAN BE AROUND WITHOUT WANTING TO STAB MYSELF IN THE EYE. ANYWAY, TELL ANYONE THAT AND…"

"I won't." You interupt, you shuffle yourself towards him and put your arms around him. "You are not disgusting. I promise you so please don't call yourself that anymore."

A pair of arms slowly wrap around you as Karkat in utter confusion takes a few seconds to process what you said. A hand slowly rises and begins to stroke your hair. You nuzzle into his chest. He pulls you into his lap and holds your tightly. For the first time in a long time, you feel safe and care for. It is not the only thing you feel. You can sense some movement against the back of your thighs and you know what it is. You say nothing. You don't want to embarrass Karkat. Not just because he probably can't control it but you don't want him to get up. The movement is getting friskier and you wonder if you should actually mention anything as he must be so aware of it himself when it hits you - You are the cause. You are the reason his pants feel they are about to launch across the room. 

A strange wave of mixed emotions hits you. Part amusement, part flattery, and part sensuality. You are wondering if it is mere friction or if Karkat is really attracted to you when your answer arrives in the form of a pair of lips pressed to the top of your head. You look up to see the look of fear, regret, and embracement in a shade of bright red spread across his grey features. 

"I AM SO FUCKING SORRY" he croaks out, fighting a tear back in his eye. Before he has a chance to go into a two hour long self hate rant about rage snakes and feet in asses, you catch his lips in a kiss. He tastes strangely sweet. Maybe it is all the talk you hear from Terezi about cherry blood but you could swear his lips taste fruity and sugary like red jello. He seems surprised by your reaction but quickly recovers when he realises this isn't the time to second guess everything. 

His hand travels up your thigh into your shorts and moves down your hip to your buttock. Maybe you should have considered underwear today but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he takes no time at all to pin you under him on the bed. His sharp teeth nip your neck as he tugs down the front of your shorts. No, he can't see you naked. He will be so repulsed. But you don't want him to stop. This feels too good. He uses his own legs to wedge yours apart and begins to explore inside you with his fingers. You gasp as the sudden sensation of stretching. He seems to sense your concern but quickly acts. 

With his other hand, he quickly pulls up your top, without pulling it off completely and bunches the fabric into your mouth. He growls deeply, something you have never heard him do before, and begins, to bathe your breasts with his cherry tongue. You are so completely exposed. More that you have ever been with anyone before. It feels frightening but also amazing. You move your hips as much as you can under his weight to ride his fingers, guiding them over your g spot. He chuckled and grins, pleased with himself and his handy work. You are squirming away under his touch like a violet blooded wriggler caught under the sun. If Strider could see him now, he would probably burst into flames with jealousy and admiration. 

What Karkat had always failed to tell you was that all of his fights with Dave had been regarding his deepest, reddest crush on you.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth was that Karkat had been hiding his feelings for you for a long time. He was redder than he had been for anyone else, even Terezi. But you were human and he was a troll. Not only that but he was a mutant. A freak. How could you possibly understand or care for him? He pushed his feelings down into the pit of his stomach were no one would find them but somehow Dave knew. That asshole. Always flirting with you and then rubbing it in his face. No way was Strider getting his gross human hands on you. That is how you became an somewhat unwilling ashen partner for them both. But you never knew the reason behind it all until now. Now you were pinned under a troll lapping his red tongue around your flesh, keeping you pinned to the bed, your thighs hitched around his lanky small frame. 

You moan still unable to speak due to the bunched up fabric you are biting down on. Karkat's hand runs over your stomach in a strange fascination. You wish he would stop. You don't need reminding that your body iss not perfect, especially now of all times but there is no sense of repulsion in his eyes.

"SO SOFT…" he purrs, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DIFFERENT THIS IS. THIS IS SO AWESOME! TROLLS ARE NEVER AS SMOOTH AS THIS". With that, his head practically slams down onto you stomach as if he is diving into a pillow at the end of a long day. His other hand finally releases your wrists. You pull the now wet fabric from your mouth. You try to sit up but realise you can't because Karkat now has moved down and has taken a firm grip of your thighs. He nibbles at the flesh of them, purring loudly like a motorboat. 

"I…ahhh…. don't know if this is….aaaaah…such a good idea-aaahhhh!" you hiss unconvincing.

"YEAH I CAN SEE HOW AGAINST THIS YOU ARE." Karkat mocks you, "HOW'S ABOUT WE TRY MY IDEA? I GET TO PLAY WITH YOUR SOFT BODY, FUCK YOUR HUMAN NOOK UNTIL YOU CAN'T FUCKING TALK SHIT ANY MORE AND THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO SUCKING YOUR NON EXISTING BULGE IN SELF PITY."

"KARKAT!" you exclaim, red faced.

"SHHHHHH! I AM BUSY." Karkat's head disappears between your legs as you feel something push it's way past your lower lips. "YOU CAN MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS YOU LIKE BECAUSE I LIKE YOUR VOICE BUT FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, STOP TALKING." How on the planet formerly known as earth (before it was pummelled into oblivion) were you supposed to … oh, right.

"Just… be nice. That is all I ask."

"OH I CAN BE NICE." You hear him growl.

It's then something wet and very tongue like moves into you. Karkat's growls vibrated inside you. He was now face first between your legs and now you didn't have to worry about him looking at your stomach anymore. You feel a wet warmth that you could not make out whether it was you gushing like those awful candies John liked, troll salvia, or both. Whichever it was felt amazing as Karkat's tongue worked to keep up with the flow. You fight to keep control of yourself but your moans betray you. Wait, did Karkat just laugh? 

The smarmy bastard. He isn't getting away with this. You know a few things about trolls. One is that their horns are super sensitive. You recall this because Dave spent the whole day laughing with you about "head nipples". You make a grab for his horns and dig your thumbs across the bases. He stops. You sense he is about to yell at you but instead he lets out a loud "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK". 

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT?" he looks up at you in a mixture of annoyance and bliss.

"Ha ha!" you grin victoriously, "See I can be nice too you fuckass. You think you are so fucking hot, do you?" You continue to grind against his candy corn coloured horns. His eyes are glazed over as a cherry pink shade starts to flush his grey cheeks "Well you are not as amazing as you…AHHHHHH, KARKAT!"

Everything quicky becomes a blur as the adorable growl is replaced by a sudden roar that throws you completely off your rhythm. As first you panic that you have hurt him in some way. After all, you have never played with horns before but he doesn't leave or shout at you. Instead he throws off his sweater and unzips his long pants. It is then you still the bright red scars on each side of his body. 

"SCRATCH THEM!" he commands.

"W-w-whaa?" you stutter in shock. 

"MY SCARS, SHIT FOR BRAINS! SCRATCH THEM!"

You run your nails across the rough skin. He growls at you, bearing all of his sharp teeth into a wide smile.

"HARDER!"

You do it again. The sound he makes tells you that they are just a sensitive as his horns. You feel something slapping you on the stomach. A red tentacle oozes red slime onto your skin. It is covered in ribbed bumps and appears to be very sizable. 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DO TO ME" purrs Karkat as he moves on top of you, his teeth grazing the skin of your neck. You feel the tentacle moving down, tracing your outer lips. 

"I am beginning to get an idea…" you pant, running your fingers over the scars where you left scratches. 

"GOOD. BECAUSE I AM GOING TO REMIND YOU HOW FUCKING HOT YOU ARE."

The tentacle pushes it's way into you roughly, making you gasp out loud. In your reaction you dig your fingers into his scars. 

"FUCKING LIKE THAT, DO YOU?" he hisses. "DO YOU LIKE ME INSIDE YOU? DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU?" He gives a single warning thrust that makes your toes curl, "TELL ME. TELL ME YOU WANT ME." 

"Please Karkat." you whimper. "Please…I want you."

"GOOD GIRL." and with that, his hips roll into yours as he kisses you tenderly. You continue to stroke his sides in rhythm with his movement. He refuses to look away from you as he watches your face in awe. You feel so loved. So precious. So desired. All your fears melt away. Not long ago you hated yourself so much but here you were with a guy who wants you. Who loves your body. Who is so incredibly turned on by you. You have never felt sexier you whole life. Overwhelmed by confidence you catch Karkat off guard and roll your bodies over so you are straddling him. He looks at you in surprise and opens his mouth to say something smart but the only thing that comes out is a deep moan. You ride the mouthy troll for all you are worth, steading yourself on his chest. His claws mark the flesh on your buttocks as he grips you tightly, guide your movements with his own. 

You suddenly feel as if a water hose has gone off inside of you. The rush of warm fluid triggers your own orgasm as you scream his name over and over. Exhausted you move to get off but by his grip and his movements he isn't done. Without leaving your body, he wrestles you into a new position, body flipping you back onto the mattress and then throwing your leg over his large frame. You can no longer see him but you can feel the grip of his hand on the back of your head as he pound into you mercilessly, growling as you sudden feel so full, your poor pussy can't hold anymore. He comes inside of you and you feel every bit of his genetic material roll down your thighs. You feel so incredibly dirty but in a good way. 

Neither of you speak. All you can hear is the struggle between the two of you to get your breaths back. You don't even care that he has collapsed on top of you or that you are lying in a pool of troll cum. You consider suggesting a shower when suddenly you are interupted. The door. Neither of you thought to lock it.

"Hey have you seen Karkat? I think I forgot to add some hair to the…HOLY JESUS TITTY-FUCKING CHRIST!" Dave removes his glasses unable to believe what he is seeing. You feel Karkat lift himself up.

"SUCK IT STRIDER!" he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon.


End file.
